


Очнуться

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Смешарики | Kikoriki
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Крошу семнадцать, у него ретроградная амнезия и гиперопекающие родители.Крошу семнадцать и он только что понял, что его жизнь никогда не будет прежней.Она и так не отличалась никакой стабильностью — себя он нашел с полгода назад лежащим под хрустким одеялом в тишине больничной стерильной палаты. Без имени, мыслей, с нудным ощущением раздрая и боли под бледной кожей.Крошу семнадцать и он влюбился в самый-самый первый раз.





	Очнуться

**Author's Note:**

> этот день настал!  
> я не могу удержаться и не смешать два своих любимых фандома  
> прастите  
> возможно сам потырил у себя канон-фанон из Двора и иже с ним, все как всегда
> 
> Хотелось зарисовочку, а получилось как всегда...

Крошу семнадцать, у него ретроградная амнезия и гиперопекающие родители.

Крошу бы огорчиться, но он отчаянно торопится жить, с трудом выскальзывая из-под неусыпного надзора матери и вечно уставшего отца.

Возможность снова ходить в школу, пусть и второгодником, приходится вырывать с боем и при помощи унизительной, но чудодейственной истерики. Первой на этой — новой — памяти.

Его мать пытается тоже скатиться в истерику, пытается растормошить отца, но тот не поддается, он больше отстранен и занят зарабатыванием денег, чем воспитанием своего непокорного отпрыска.

Отпрыск, с тяжелым сердцем проигнорировавший заламывание материнских рук, получает разрешение на школу и кучу неодобрения, обильно сдобренного слезами.

Но это уже мелочи.

Крош надеется, что хотя бы в школе он перестанет ощущать себя как в вакууме.

***

 

Крошу семнадцать и он только что понял, что его жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

Она и так не отличалась никакой стабильностью — себя он нашел с полгода назад лежащим под хрустким одеялом в тишине больничной стерильной палаты. Без имени, мыслей, с нудным ощущением раздрая и боли под бледной кожей.

Крошу семнадцать и он влюбился в самый-самый первый раз.

***

 

А еще у его жизни была забавная привычка — с размаху бросать его лицом об землю, чтоб вдребезги и на куски.

Мать ему часто рассказывала, как он всего навсего упал с велика, пока гонял с друзьями после школы. Как много крови успело вытечь из его тела, рта, ушей, пока добиралась скорая.

От тихого голоса, с каким-то нечеловеческим благоговением пересказывающего события того дня, по коже гулял мороз и Крош никогда не дослушивал эту страшную и будто не с ним случившуюся историю до конца.

Так и сейчас — от чужого внимательного нечеловеческого взгляда морозно, но парящее чувство не покидает его вопреки всему, только бездна воет где-то под ногами.

***

 

Терапия, на вкус Кроша была странноватой. Его не таскали по больничкам постоянно, но бывало, редко. Он почти не виделся с людьми, не считая череды белых, до омерзения надоевших халатов. Вся его отдушина — бесконечный добрый интернет, мог закончиться от любых неверных — неверных в понимании его матери конечно же — действий.

Поэтому Крош старался быть очень послушным мальчиком. В больницах и общественном транспорте от матери далеко не уходил, с посторонними — Сашенька, иммунитет! — практически не пересекался.

И читал, смотрел видео, серфил по сайтам как одержимый, мечтая вырваться наконец из этого кольца Мебиуса, состоящего сплошь из приема лекарств, зарядки-озверядки и советов-советов-советов.

И вырвался.

Вдребезги и на куски.

***

 

В школу его никто не сопровождал. Это было настолько странно, что Крош заподозрил за собой слежку и чисто из упрямства покружил по практически незнакомому району с добрый час.

Поглазел вокруг, забил фотками почти всю память новенького смартфона и даже немного выдохнул. Ему никто не позвонил, никто не взмолился в трубку, умоляя вернуться домой и не творить глупости.

Радость, пузырящаяся, как запрещенная газировка, взбурлила в Кроше неистовым фонтаном.

Поэтому к воротам школы он выруливает на чистом позитиве, искрясь, как горелая проводка. И когда весь этот позитив внезапно покинул его, уступая место чему-то другому, Сашка почти обижается.

Но не совсем. Чувство внутри — огромное, горячее, иголками наружу.

Р-раз — и на куски.

***

 

У ворот невысокая стройная фигура. Мягкий вихор черных, отливающих в зловещий фиолетовый, волос. Точеные черты лица и приятный мелодичный голос. Невероятный парень тихо беседует с девочкой чуть младше Сашки.

Крош зафиксировал это все автоматически, пока меленькими, идиотскими шажками крадется поближе. Сумка с дурацким, — сам же выбирал! — цветочком по центру предательски трясется в похолодевших руках.

Крош стесняется, ему практически плохо от смущения, но пройти мимо все равно что умереть.

Но теперь насовсем.

Маме точно не понравится.

Эта мысль будто придает сил и живительного пинка — Крош неловко спотыкается, буквально вываливается перед беседующими и весьма глупо лыбит жало, почесывая голову.

Девочка, что странно, его интересует мало. Сашка зацепил увесистую рыжую косу и хмурые брови, и потом он весь, всем своим существом повернулся к парню, сразу утопая в красивых темных глазах.

— Аня, тебе пора на уроки, — парень, на мгновение разрывая зрительный контакт с Крошем, отослал надувшуюся спутницу и снова вернул свое внимание поплывшему Сашке. — Здравствуй?

Кроша будто сейчас хватит кондрашка. Голос дрожит и не слушается, его хватает только на интенсивные кивки головой и широкую, но нервную улыбку.

— П-привет! — наконец, выдавил из себя Сашка и едва не свалился на землю от облегчения. — На уроки. Идешь? — Ему мучительно больно за свой узлом завязавшийся язык, но парень его вполне понял, потому что кинул короткий взгляд на школьный двор и его брови скорбно изогнулись.

— Прости. Я, видимо, ввел тебя в заблуждение… — он подошел ближе к Сашке, отчетливо вторгаясь в личное пространство, запросто выкидывая оттуда весь воздух, оставляя Кроша практически бездыханным, но необъяснимо счастливым, — …мое имя Ежи, андроид, назначение — социальный работник.


End file.
